It is often necessary to connect a bedridden or substantially immobile patient to a catheter in order collect the patient's waste. One example of a conventional catheter includes a heavy-gauge latex rubber condom that is attached to a receptacle through a tube. The condom is closely fitted to the patient's penis where it remains attached for an extended period of time. Because the condom in not readily flexible, the condom restricts circulation and causes swelling of the patient's penis. Additionally, perspiration and other bodily secretions accumulate between the patient's penis and the surrounding condom after an extended period of wear, which can cause infection and/or excoriation of the penis. It is therefore desirable to develop a disposable urinary collection device that is less evasive than the conventional catheter and eliminates side effects, such as infection and/or excoriation associated with the conventional catheter.